The Game
by NyaNekoNya
Summary: "Amu-chan, come play with us!" Tadase asked her to play, and she did, simply for his sake. When she falls from a tree, will she fall in love too? Why are Ikuto and Utau playing with the guardians? Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko. T for safety. Chapter 1 is up- The game is beginning!


**A/N: This idea came to me so I figured I'd write it up. I planned to a little while ago, but guess who fell asleep? Me! Letting people know: I am not a fan of Tadase. My friend Liz (nekolover2001) has been telling me not to lash out at him and be rude, so please tell me how I do! Also, the way I play capture the flag may be different from the way you do, please try and stick with me. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! NOTE: This story has Amuto, Kutau, and Rimahiko. Kairi is not in this story so there is no romance between him and Yaya. Yaya is in this story, but she has more of a relationship with Kukai, as an older brother sort of thing.**

**The Game**

**Chapter 1- The Flag**

'"Amu-chan! Come play with us!" Tadase called out to Amu Hinamori, the pink haired girl standing out. "But Tadase-kun… I don't want to play capture the flag!" She yelled for the fourth time. Everyone wanted her to play, but she really didn't like that game. "Please, Amu-chan?" He asked. "Fine." She said, walking over to those playing. It was something Tadase-kun had set up so that everyone could be better friends. He somehow even got Ikuto to play. "OKAY!" Tadase yelled, as loud as he could. "We need to pick teams. Ideas?" There were assorted calls out, but the most popular was girls versus boys. "Girls versus boys it is then!" Tadase said, and the teams went to hide their flags.

**Hide your flag within the boundaries.**

This was the first rule of hiding your flag, and everyone said their boundaries were somewhere on their side of the forest. There was a clearing in the middle of the forest, and that was no man's land. On either side were the team's places. They were in a forest about an hour away from Amu's house. She reached the edge of the forest with her team, and began to look for a hiding spot.

**Hide your flag where it can be spotted from at least one angle.**

Everyone found what they thought was the perfect spot for a flag, so Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Utau hid it up in a tree. They hoped the boys wouldn't spot it, as if you didn't look up you couldn't see it.

Ikuto had been given the task of hiding his team's flag, so he went off to do so. He decided to hide it up in a tree, those girls weren't brave enough to climb up there. At least that's what he thought. He made his way to No Man's Land, where his team and the girl's team were waiting. "Everyone ready?" Tadase asked, and they all nodded. "Alright, let's go!" He shouted, and the game began.

**No one can be tagged in No Man's Land. You can be tagged in the other team's territory.**

Amu left, running off into the boy's territory. She and Utau were going to do that, while Rima and Yaya stayed behind to guard the flag. As she was running through No Man's Land, she passed some flowing purple, and some golden hair. They had sent Nagi and Tadase running into their area. Amu was running to the edge of the forest, so then she could work her way in. She was running, when she tripped and fell on her back. She was looking straight up, and then she saw it. Halfway up a tree was their flag.

Nagihiko didn't want to run into the girl's section of the forest. He knew he would be a better guard. Ikuto had said who would do what, so that's how he ended up running. He was pretty winded, and was going to stop for a rest, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see a small girl on her tiptoes. In a small voice, he heard Rima say, "I tagged you. You're a captive now."

**If you are tagged in the opponent's territory, you are held captive until a team member rescues you.**

Amu was climbing up the tree, finding footholds in the bark. She was almost there, and she pulled herself up onto a branch nearby the flag. As she was about to reach the flag, she heard a deep, familiar voice. "Yo. Shouldn't you come down?" That startled her so much, that she took a step back right off the branch. That's when she was falling. The ground was covered in leaves, but there were also many, many sticks. If she fell, she would definitely be injured in some way. She made a grab and a nearby branch, and she almost caught it. If her hand hadn't been sweating, she would have caught it, and maybe this whole game would have ended differently. But she didn't. If it weren't for that voice, maybe this wouldn't have happened. But now, after the game, she was definitely glad.

**A/N: There is going to be a plot twist at the end. That has been confirmed. So people know. Do you guys like this? I hope it's okay. Guess who the voice is! :3 Sorry this chapter was kind of short! Preview:**

"_Why did you do that?" She asked. "Do you know what could have happened? It's all your fault! I never should have agreed to play this game." She scowled. "Let me down, right now."_

"_Oh, no, why would I? You're a captive now."_


End file.
